narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Anime-Manga Differences
This page lists the differences that occurred during the transition from manga to anime. Censorship * In the manga, Kaiza has his arms chopped off. In the anime, they are instead only broken. * The design of the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu is different in the manga and anime. In the manga, it was a variation of a manji, a Buddhist symbol, but due to its similarity to the swastika, it was altered into a X in the anime. * In the manga, Shikamaru is briefly seen smoking after Asuma's death. In the anime, he doesn't smoke, he only carries Asuma's lighter with him. * In the manga, when Kakashi uses his Chidori to punch through the chest of his opponent it is seen going through all the way. In the anime, it is blurred out by the lighting of the jutsu. * In the manga, especially in Part I, Naruto "flips the bird" several times, in the anime he only closes his fist and looks angry. *In the manga, Ebisu fixes his glasses with the middle finger, in the anime, he uses his index finger as well. * In the manga, during the preliminary rounds of the chūnin exam, Zaku Abumi's right arm is blown off when Shino Aburame uses his bugs to block Zaku's airtubes. In the anime, both arm remains attached to Zaku's body and it appears his skin breaks on his arms. * In the manga, when Anko Mitarashi threw a kunai at Naruto and cut his cheek, she licks the blood directly from Naruto's cheek. In the anime, she touches it with her fingers. * In the manga, when Shikamaru Nara gets caught in Tayuya's genjutsu, he sees his skin and flesh melt off his bones. In the anime, the entire arm melts away. * In the manga, when Naruto prevents Kabuto Yakushi from attacking Tsunade, Kabuto's kunai goes through Naruto's hand. In the anime, its get caught betweens Naruto's fingers. Other * In the manga, Naruto sneaks into the Hokage Residence to steal the Scroll of Seals and is caught by Hiruzen Sarutobi, but escapes by using Sexy Technique. In the anime, Hiruzen simply sends out the ninja after Naruto. * In the manga after Kakashi's first encounter with Zabuza, Team 7 attempts to look at his face while he is sleeping.Naruto chapter 16, Page 20 In the anime, this event is simply skipped. * In the manga, during the second phase of the chūnin exam, Team 8 gets their second scroll from a Konoha team. In the anime, it was changed to a team from Amegakure. * In the manga, Jiraiya trains Naruto at the Konoha Hot Springs. In the anime, he tries to escape from training by attempting to elude him through a series of antics, eventually he trains him nearby a river. * In the manga, Hashirama Senju uses the Bringer-of-Darkness Technique. In the anime, Tobirama Senju performs it. * In the manga, when Naruto and Gamabunta do the Combination Transformation they transform into a giant fox with a single tail. In the anime, they transform into the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. * In the manga, when Jiraiya uses Rasengan on Gantetsu, he also steals his wallet, while in the anime, he is given it out of respect. * In the manga, Hiruko was a normal puppet, in the anime, he was a Human Puppet. * In the manga, none of Chiyo's puppets in White Secret Technique: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu were destroyed, however in the anime, at least four were shown being heavily damaged. * In the anime, the Sannin's actions during the Second Great Shinobi World War war are incorrectly stated to have occurred during the Third Great Shinobi World War. * In the anime, Jiraiya used Rasengan to knock down the first Animal Path. But in the manga, he is just shown stabbed by the path. * In the manga, Chidori surrounds the users hand in lightning, in the anime, it creates lightning in the palm of the users hand. * In the anime, Hanzō's eyes are not alike as the ones drawn in the manga. * In the manga, when Naruto returns from his trainning with Jiraiya, the person he first re-encounters is Kakashi. While in the anime he first meets Sakura and Konohamaru. * In the anime, the Asura Path's original body (not belonging to the Six Paths) is shown wearing a rice hat, while in the manga, his bare forehead and crown of the head are shown. * In the manga, Konan's eyes are shown to be a light greyish-blue with golden hints. In the anime, her eyes are depicted as a deep shade of amber. * In the manga, Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. In the anime, they are shown to be three distinctive lines. * In the manga, Sasuke's hair in his cursed seal second level is white. In the anime, his hair in the second level is dark blue. Animation Errors * In the manga, Gamabunta is shown to have not to have had a scar on his left eye when sitting next to Jiraiya.Naruto Chapter 376 - Page 10 In the anime, he has a scar.Naruto Shippūden Episode 127 * In the manga, members of the Uchiha clan are shown to have strange facial markings,Naruto chapter 398 page 18. In the anime only one of the members retains part of their distinct facial markings.Naruto Shippūden Episode 140 References Category:Naruto